There is a large demand for 3D glass covers for portable electronic devices such as laptops, tablets, and smart phones. A particularly desirable 3D glass cover has a combination of a 2D surface, for interaction with a display of an electronic device, and a 3D surface, for wrapping around the edge of the display. The 3D surface may be an undevelopable surface, i.e., a surface that cannot be unfolded or unrolled onto a plane without distortion, and may include any combination of bends, corners, and curves. The bends may be tight and steep. The curves may be irregular. Such 3D glass covers are complex and difficult to make with precision using machining processes such as grinding and milling.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods and apparatuses for forming three-dimensional shaped glass articles.